


Kneipenschlägereien

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [16]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar Fight, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Bog ermöglicht Marianne, Seiten an sich auszuleben, die sie sonst herunterschlucken würde.Prequel zuParkplatzkämpfe
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Kneipenschlägereien

**Author's Note:**

> ja, es ist angelegt an die eine szene aus bones. ich habe einen schwachen willen. es ist, wie immer, für chrisii c:  
> precht nicht die zelle, kinder, im schlimmstfall muss das die servicekraft aus eigener tasche ausgleichen
> 
> _get into a fake bar fight_   
>  [neon lights are the stars of the city](https://tahitianmoon.livejournal.com/24425.html)
> 
> **CN: Alkohol**

„Was tust Du da?”, fragt Bog und er kann sich nicht davon abhalten, ein wenig zu lachen. Ihre Schulter trifft noch einmal seinen Oberarm, dieses Mal mit mehr Schmackes, sodass er einen kleinen Ausfallschritt machen muss, um sich selbst zu fangen.

Ihr Handrücken schlägt gegen seine Brust und sie entgegnet schelmisch: „Nach was sieht es denn aus, großer Kerl? Ich zettle eine Kneipenschlägerei an.“

Er lacht noch mehr, die Haut neben seinen Augen in Falten geworfen, und er fängt ihre Hand ab, bevor sie noch einmal gegen seine Brust schlagen kann. Er beschließt, sich in ihren Schnapsideen zu ergehen, und hakt nach: „Warum solltest Du eine Kneipenschlägerei anzetteln?“

„Ich war noch nie in eine verwickelt“, erwidert sie nonchalant, während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand versucht, seine Finger von ihrem Handgelenk zu lösen. „Und ich dachte: Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann, weißt Du?“ Sie versucht ihren Arm zurückzunehmen, aber sein Griff lässt nicht nach. „Und ich kann ja nicht einfach irgendeinen fremden Menschen anrandalieren. Ich brauche Dich also.“

Sie lächelt ihn verschmitzt an und er hebt ihre Hand nach oben, um sanft seine Lippen auf den Knöchel ihres Mittelfingers zu pressen, bevor er fragt: „Möchtest Du das Ganze noch ein wenig spannender gestalten?“ Ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich in Überlegung zusammen und ihr Handgelenk wird weich und nachgiebig in seinem Griff. Ein nachdenkliches Summen kommt über ihre Lippen, bevor sie zögerlich nickt. „Schon mal die Zeche geprellt?“

„Bog!“, stößt sie aus, ein wenig atemlos und lachend. „Wir können nicht die Zeche prellen, die armen Servicekräfte!“ Aber das Funkeln in ihren Augen sagt ihm, dass sie eben doch von seiner Idee angetan ist. „Aber: Geh aufs Ganze oder nach Hause, nehme ich an.“ Sie zwinkert spitzbübisch.

Dann reißt sich ihre Hand mit einer plötzlichen Heftigkeit, mit der er nicht gerechnet hat, aus seinem Griff und rast im nächsten Augenblick direkt auf seinen Wangenknochen zu. Schnell lässt er sich nach unten fallen, um ihrer Faust zu entgehen, und kickt seinen Fuß nach vorne gegen ihren Knöchel, um sie von ihren Beinen zu fegen. Sie springt über sein Schienbein, die Hände schwer auf seine Schultern treffend und ihn beinahe mit ihrem Körpergewicht auf den Boden zwingend.

In einer fließenden Bewegung dreht er sich um neunzig Grad und windet sich dabei aus ihrem Griff, indem er ihre Handgelenke umfasst und sie von seinen Schultern drückt. Dann nutzt er das Momentum, um sie herumzudrehen und ihre Hände auf ihren Rücken zu drücken.

Ihre Schulterblätter treffen auf seinen Brustkorb und er spürt ihren heftigen Atem in sich widerhallen. Gemütlich lehnt er sich in ihren persönlichen Raum und wispert ihr zu: „Ist das alles, was Du zu bieten hast, taffes Mädchen?“

Seine Worte kitzeln ein Lachen aus ihr heraus und sie wispert zurück: „Oh, keineswegs. Ich fange gerade erst an.“ Dann fährt sie in einer Lautstärke fort, die die ersten anderen Gäste auf sie aufmerksam macht: „Du wolltest mich _heiraten_ , Du ehrloses Arschloch!“ Und in seinem Augenblick überrumpelter Verwunderung reißt sie ihre Hände aus seinem Griff und tritt ihm mit voller Wucht auf den stahlbekappten Schuh.

„Shit! Scheiße! Verdammt nochmal!“ Offensichtlich mehr von seiner Schuhspitze verletzt als er von ihrem Tritt hüpft sie auf ihrem unversehrten Bein nach vorne und lässt ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle fallen, das eindeutig an Urschrei grenzt. „Das zahl ich Dir heim!“

„Ich hab nichts getan!“, erwidert er nun doch lachend.

Sie fährt zu ihm herum, die Fäuste schon wieder geballt, und ruft anklagend: „Du hast diese Schuhe absichtlich angezogen!“ Und dann noch ein bisschen lauter: „Und Du hast die Ehre meiner Schwester verletzt!“

„Ich hab“, beginnt Bog, aber ein überraschend glucksendes Lachen unterbricht ihn, „ich hab _was_ getan?“ Es kostet ihn all seine Kraft, nicht hier und jetzt in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Der Gedanke, dass er irgendwas mit oder gegen Dawn getan haben könnte, ist einfach so, so _lächerlich_. 

„Du weißt genau, was Du getan hast!“, ruft sie und versucht noch einmal, Bekanntschaft zwischen ihrer Faust und seinem Wangenknochen zu schließen. Diesmal fängt er ihre Hand in der Luft ab, aber er rechnet nicht mit dem Kick, den sie gegen sein Schienbein ausführt. (Vielleicht ist das nicht der beste Moment, um darüber nachzudenken, aber ihn trifft der unerwartet klare Gedanke, dass das einen blauen Fleck hinterlassen wird.) „Stell Dich Deinem Schicksal!“

Ihre Fußkante trifft noch einmal auf sein Schienbein und er muss sich einen Schritt zurückbewegen, um nicht die volle Kraft ihres Trittes abzubekommen.

Von den Menschen, die sich zu ihnen umgedreht haben, begeben sich die ersten auf ihre Beine, offensichtlich mehr daran interessiert, ihr zur Hand zu gehen, als ihn zu fragen, ob er diese Behandlung wirklich verdient hat.

„Belästigt er Sie, Miss?“, fragt einer von ihnen und Bog versucht innerlich schon Frieden mit der Erkenntnis zu schließen, dass er gleich ordentlich eins aufs Maul bekommen wird. Einfach nur, weil er seiner Freundin keinen Wunsch abschlagen kann. Einfach nur, weil er sie ein kleines bisschen mehr liebt als seine Nase.

Bog räuspert sich, während er einen weiteren Schlag gegen seinen Wangenknochen gerade so abfangen kann, und wirft ein: „Ich bin das Opfer hier.“ Und er sagt es nicht, weil sie Vorwürfe erfunden hat, die ihn als Bösewicht markieren, sondern weil er weiß, dass er ihr in einem echten Kampf absolut unterlegen wäre.

„Ach ja?“, fragt der zweite Mensch, während sie sich bereitzumachen scheinen, in die Situation einzugreifen, sobald Marianne irgendein Anzeichen davon macht, dass sie ihre Hilfe möchte. Was auf der einen Seite erstaunlich zuvorkommend ist, in ihrer offensichtlichen Bemühung, sich Marianne nicht aufzudrängen, aber gleichzeitig wohl eine Art Unzufriedenheit in Marianne auslöst, die sich ihre erste (und vielleicht, vermutlich, hoffentlich einzige) Kneipenschlägerei anders vorgestellt hat.

„Definitiv“, antwortet Bog also, bevor Marianne zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholen kann. „Ich bin absolut ihrer Willkür ausgeliefert.“ (Er kann sie lachen sehen, das Biest.)

Marianne hält in der Bewegung inne und setzt einen so ernsthaft schockierten Gesichtsausdruck auf, dass Bog für einen Moment verleitet ist, ihr zu glauben, dass er was auch immer Schlimmes getan hat, denn: Wie könnten solche Augen nur lügen? – Er ruft sich mit klaren, pointierten Worten ins Gedächtnis, dass sie eine Geschichte erfindet; dass er ihr kein Unrecht angetan hat und sie es weiß.

Dieser Umstand hält sie jedoch nicht davon ab, mit ebenso schockierter Stimme auszurufen: „Meine Willkür? Hättest Du nachgedacht, hättest Du meine Wut kommen sehen können!“

Und dann geht sie wieder dazu über, mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf seine ungestählte Brust und seine knochige Schulter zu schlagen, während er versucht, ihre Hände irgendwie zwischen seine zu bekommen, um sie endlich zum Aufhören zu zwingen.

„Kein Mensch hätte das kommen sehen können!“, ruft er zurück und vielleicht hätte er lieber Das hast Du Dir selbst zuzuschreiben! gesagt, um ihrer Geschichte weitereinzuheizen, weswegen er schnell hinterherschiebt: „Deine Schwester hatte zu Beginn schon keine Ehre.“

Die beiden Menschen, die noch immer eher unentschlossen in ihrer Peripherie schweben, schnappen ein wenig empört nach Luft und Bog muss _so sehr_ an sich halten, um nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen. Alles fällt ein wenig zu glatt ineinander, alles läuft ein bisschen zu gut. (Dinge für Bog laufen nicht gut gewöhnlicherweise.)

„Das hast Du _nicht_ gesagt“, schnappt Marianne, dann stößt sie einen wahren Urschrei aus, der die letzten abgewendeten Augen auf sie zieht, und springt mit einem Satz auf ihn, sodass es ihn beinahe von den Füßen fegt. 

Sein Unterarm findet seinen Weg ohne Bogs bewusstes Zutun unter ihren Hintern, um sie zu stabilisieren, und die andere fängt einen weiteren Schlag ab, der ihn beinahe am Ohr getroffen hätte. Sie faucht: „Du bist _schrecklich_ , Du Tagedieb!“

„Ach ja? Welchen Tag hab ich denn gestohlen?“, schießt er zurück, bevor er sich daran erinnern kann, dass das mit Sicherheit nicht das ist, was sie gemeint hat.

Doch sie lässt sich nicht beirren, wirft stattdessen ihm vor: „Unseren Hochzeitstag!“

In Ermangelung einer Erwiderung, die nicht komplett aus peinlich berührter Hysterie besteht, zieht er seinen Arm unter ihr hervor und schubst sie mit aller Kraft von sich, aber sie landet doch nur auf den Füßen und schickt sich an, die Bewegung gleich zurückzugeben. Er gerät ins Taumeln, stolpert ein paar Schritte und hält sich im letzten Moment an einem Tisch fest, fegt jedoch zwei Getränke von der Platte, ohne dass er es beabsichtigt hätte. (Es geht keins zu Bruch, also fühlt er sich nicht ganz so schuldig, wenn er ehrlich ist.)

„Hat er sie am Altar stehen lassen?“, fragt der eine Mensch ein wenig zu laut und Marianne, die sich offensichtlich nicht mehr an die Vorwürfe von vor wenigen Minuten erinnert, ruft: „Unseren zehnten Hochzeitstag hat er vergessen!“

„Du hättest sechzehn bei dieser Hochzeit sein müssen!“, stößt Bog zu seiner Verteidigung aus. _Den_ Schuh zieht er sich nicht an. (Nicht, dass er sich nicht hätte glücklich schätzen können, Marianne so viele Jahre früher in seinem Leben zu haben. Manchmal, wenn er Dawns und Sunnys Erzählungen aus ihrer Jugend lauscht, bekommt er Nostalgie nach einer Zeit, die er nie gekannt hat.) 

„Ich dachte, Du wärst die Liebe meines Lebens!“ Marianne tritt noch einmal nach ihm, aber er wehrt ihren Fuß mit der Stahlkappe seines Schuhs ab. Ihr Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer Grimasse und er weiß nicht, ob er ihr unabsichtlich Schmerzen zugefügt hat oder ob sie endlich an den Rand ihrer Selbstbeherrschung kommt und vollends aus der Rolle fällt.

„ _Ich_ denke, ihr solltet gehen“, mischt sich die Servicekraft mit verschränkten Armen und hartem Blick letztendlich in ihren Streit ein und beendet damit ihre noch nicht begonnene Kneipenschlägerei. Vollkommen leicht ums Herz, während Marianne in Lachen ausbricht und seine Hand ergreift, um ihn nach draußen zu ziehen, wirft er hinter sich, unbemerkt von Marianne, Geld auf den Tresen.


End file.
